Christmas Morning
by Nicole4211
Summary: Quick little drabble about Natsu and Lucy waking up on Christmas morning.


**Another quick little drabble piece in conjunction with an awesome picture by Approvesport. Check it out. I hvae it loaded as the cover page here or you can find it on her Tumblr page.**

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

"Hey Lucy…" Natsu said, nuzzling his face behind my head. His warm lips lightly grazed my skin, sending shivers racing down my spine as he slid his body against my back. "Are you awake?"

I laughed lightly, seductively rubbing my backside against his hips. "Why do you want to know?"

His mouth opened, his tongue licking over the side of my neck. "It's Christmas. I want my present."

I could feel him hardening behind me, his length thickening against my curved backside. "What makes you think I got you anything?"

"I'm not asking for anything you can buy."

With slow fingers, he slipped his hand beneath the hem of my shirt, the tips gliding over my stomach and then cupping my swelling breast. I arched into his touch, pressing my chest into his hand and rubbing my hips against his swollen length.

"Feels like you have a present _for me_," I said and turned my head, seeking his questing mouth.

His lips captured mine, making me sigh into his warm mouth as the tips of his fingers played with a hard nipple. My body melted against him, turning as he grabbed my shoulder and slowly rolled me over on to my back. His mouth never left mine and his tongue licked deliciously inside, making the muscles in my stomach clench.

Languidly I lifted my arms, circling them around his neck and then sliding my hands over his shoulders, testing the muscles there. I loved that he slept practically naked; his boxer shorts the only thing covering his thickly toned body.

He moved on top of me, his lips leaving my mouth and finding the rapidly beating pulse on my neck. My fingers dug into the muscles on his back when his teeth lightly nipped my flesh, biting just hard enough to make me gasp in surprise.

My hands became desperate then, sliding up and down his back and then testing the skin along his sides. His body narrowed enticingly from shoulders to hips, guiding my hands over ribs to his waist. It felt so good touching him, soothing a deep ache inside of me that always longed for him.

His body sunk into mine as my legs parted for him, wanting to feel of him settled between my hungry thighs.

He had his hand beneath my shirt, his fingers teasing the sensitive nub on my breast and his mouth took possession of mine once again, tongue spearing inside and making me dizzy with lust.

I sucked in a mouthful of air when we parted, his hips grinding against me, showing me that he wanted me. "Why don't you open your present?" he asked and as my fingers eagerly sought it out, slipping beneath the waist band of his boxers, a loud squeal penetrated the room.

"It's Christmas!" Happy's excited voice yelled, giving us just enough of a warning to roll away from each other before the blue Exceed burst through the door and jumped on to the bed. "Wake up!"

Natsu groaned groggily, pretending Happy had just woken him.

I smiled and sat up, careful that my shirt was properly covering myself. "Merry Christmas Happy."

"Merry Christmas Lucy!" he responded and then jumped on Natsu's head. "Come on! It's time to open presents. I hope I get lots of fish!"

I laughed, shaking my head as the desire I'd felt just moments before slowly evaporated.

"Come on Natsu. Let's let Happy open his presents," I said, smacking his ass through the thick comforter as I stood up and walked to the end of the bed.

Happy took a seat beside me and Natsu crawled beneath the blankets, emerging a few seconds later with his head poking out of the other end. His hair was a disheveled mess, pink strands hanging over his forehead and into his eyes. I brushed a few away from his face and leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth. "I love you."

Natsu smiled and propped his head on his hands, kissing me back. "I love you too. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Hee hee, they liiiiike each other!"


End file.
